Un cadeau pour Arslân
by Europane
Summary: À l'occasion de son anniversaire, Arslân, ses compagnons et le Prince Rajendra festoient. Un petit texte sans prétention sur un événement banal... Ou presque. Pairing suggéré: Daryûn x Arslân (Il s'agit là de ma première fanfiction donc pardonnez-moi d'éventuelles erreurs de débutants )


« Puis-je te demander une faveur, Ghîb ? »

Daryûn s'était soudainement levé, attirant tous les regards de la tablée sur lui, avec un air grave en contradiction avec le caractère détendu de la soirée.

« Je voudrais t'emprunter ton oud pour un moment.

-L'ivresse t'a gagné alors que la soirée vient à peine de commencer et que je comptais sur toi pour participer au concours de boisson avec Dame Farangis et Rajendra... ». Comme Daryûn n'émit aucun autre commentaire Ghîb soupira d'amusement et désigna d'un geste désinvolte l'instrument posé contre le mur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il nous mijote... ».

Elam échangea un regard de surprise avec Alfrîd avant de chercher la réponse à l'attitude de Daryûn dans le regard d'Arslân. Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche bée, il suivait les mouvements de Daryûn dans une multitude de battements de cils frénétiques.

« C'est votre anniversaire, Majesté, il est normal que vous receviez des surprises, déclara calmement Farangis.

-Pourquoi ne pas laisser le barde se charger de la partie musicale, j'ignorais que c'était un de tes talents, Daryûn ? Lança joyeusement Rajendra tandis qu'il engouffrait des mets du succulent repas dans sa bouche.

-Merci de penser à moi. On dirait que notre cher cavalier noir cherche à se reconvertir ».

Narsus, le menton accoudé contre le point ne semblait pas prêter attention à l'étrange demande de Daryûn et buvait nonchalamment son verre de vin, un léger sourire entendu au coin des lèvres.

Daryûn était assis sur un coussin, face à la table que présidait Arslân, le visage inexpressif, les yeux fermés comme s'il cherchait une réponse intérieure. Il inspira profondément avant de déclarer solennellement :

« Ceci est mon cadeau pour son altesse royale. Puisse sa majesté, dans son immense bonté, pardonner son caractère modeste ».

Ghîb s'étouffa dans un fou rire et se tourna vers sa gauche pour partager son hilarité avec Rajendra. Le sourire de Narsus s'accentua. Arslân se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec un sourire gêné. Il détourna le regard de Daryûn pour poser ses yeux sur le verre qu'il tenait dans sa main brusquement moite, trop gêné pour soutenir sa vue. Daryûn se tenait prêt, l'oud sur les genoux, une main sur les cordes, l'autre sur le manche. Lorsque le prince posa son regard hésitant sur lui, il commença.

« Laissez-moi vous conter les merveilles accomplies par le prince Arslân ».

Il entonna le chant. Lentement, appuyant sur chacune des syllabes comme pour l'inscrire au plus profond de l'âme, son regard ancré dans celui d' Arslân.

« _Dans la pleine d'Atropathènes où jonchent encore incandescent des milliers de corps valeureux de soldats parses,_

 _Solitaire au milieu de lusitaniens ennemis,_

 _Le prince Arslân affronte un cruel cavalier. De sa brave épée, il lui perfore le cœur et montre ainsi que la vigueur parse ne s'éteindra pas, malgré la trahison d'un frère de la patrie._

 _Le roi, dont le courage dans de nombreuses batailles s'est illustré, fuit, nous abandonnant tous._

 _Le Prince, seul au milieu d'une conspiration, est resté pour nous._

 _Grandissant dans la solitude, l'indifférence de ses parents n'a jamais durci son cœur._

 _Son rang de privilégié ne ferma pas ses yeux sur la condition des plus infortunés esclaves de ce monde._

 _Sa grandeur d'esprit lui fit épargner maintes et maintes fois des traîtres envoyés pour l'assassiner, Et demander l'amitié des ennemis._

 _Sa magnanimité lui a fait pleurer le sort de chacun des parses tombés au combat,_

 _Même celui du traître Kahllan._

 _Son grand cœur lui fait traiter ses vassaux avec trop de bienveillance,_

 _il ferme les yeux sur leurs défaillances._

 _C'est le roi le plus majestueux que la terre a vu naître._

 _Une légende raconte qu'une telle perfection ne peut être le fruit de l'union de deux mortels._

 _Deux étoiles filant dans le ciel se sont heurtés,_

 _De leur choc, ces astres répandus en une nuée d'or jusqu'à la terre engendrèrent_

 _Ces magnifiques yeux pareils à la couleur du ciel infini lorsque le soleil de ses rayons habille la terre,_

 _Ces cheveux aussi doux que le murmure plein de promesses des anges du paradis,_

 _Cette peau dont le teint rappelle la pureté des monts enneigés_

 _Et ce cœur à l'image de la véritable justice._

 _Méprisé par le roi en raison de son aspect délicat de rose des bois_

 _Alors que sa fragilité n'est qu'une apparence et pare son extrême beauté._

 _Hélas, parfois le cœur et la raison des hommes ne peuvent saisir la grandeur des dons que nous offrent l'univers._

 _Nombreux ceux qui ne rendent pas justice à la perfection du Prince Arslân,_

 _Ce chant le premier_ ».

La voix de Daryûn était lente et grave, chargée de la plus extrême mélancolie. Ses doigts bougeaient lentement sur les cordes, avec une hésitation et une maladresse qui rendaient la mélodie touchante et fragile comme la déclaration d'un premier amour.

Après un moment de silence, Rajendra le premier claqua joyeusement ses mains, en ovationnant Daryûn. Il fut suivi de la plupart des convives.

« Oui bon, ce n'était pas si mal, malgré quelques maladresses rythmiques et un lyrisme d'amoureux transi... » jugea Ghîb en applaudissant comme s'il était forcé.

« Oh Daryûn... » La voix et les paupières d' Arslân était tremblantes. Il baissa la tête, troublé et semblait atteint d'une sorte de tristesse.

-Prince ! » S'écria Daryûn qui se leva et accourut jusqu'à a, son regard plein de panique. Il s'agenouilla près de lui et tendit sa main vers ses genoux.

« Je suis tellement désolé, votre altesse, j'ai tout gâché avec ce stupide...

-Daryûn. »

Arslân posa sa main sur celle que Daryûn et la serra contre sa poitrine.

« Tu m'as offert le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire que je n'ai jamais eu. Tu m'offres les plus beaux cadeaux du monde depuis que tu es à mes côtés et ce chaque jour. ». Il sourit avec tendresse, les joues rouges d'émotion, la main de Daryûn toujours serré sur sa poitrine trembla légèrement. Il ne bougèrent plus pendant quelques temps, dans le silence du festin.

Daryûn revint s'asseoir auprès de Narsus et le déroulement du festin reprit un cours normal.


End file.
